Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a device for the prevention of permanent entrapment at the collector inlet of a suction line.
For years and still today we have heard of or known of people that have died at the consequence of been trapped underwater from suction systems in pools and spas. People that have been present at the place and time of the accident have found themselves powerless for not knowing or worse not been able to have access to the water pumps shut-off switch. Just recently a young boy drowned in a pool because his friend was unsuccessful in opening the door to the pump room. Having to wait for the policemen to arrive to open the door and shut the pump off. This invention provides a device, which has a quick-acting response to an entrapment. This device can be conveniently installed in the suction system. Also does not require any external monitoring element or electrical activation to prevent a permanent entrapment.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device, which in the event of an entrapment at suction line inlet. Is to have the member inside the body to use the sudden rise in vacuum force and creates an automatic self-entrapment. Which drops the suction force at the inlet collector side.
This device comprises of:
A hollow cylindrical body with an internally threaded inlet and outlet port, for simple installation in a convenient point of the suction line between the collector inlet edge and pump suction chamber. Allowing free flow of the suction fluid through the body.
When an object is entrapped at inlet collector edge, critical flow variation occurs and a sudden rise in vacuum flow force takes place inside the system. Inside the chamber the vacuum force pulls the entrappee member 13 and acting against the spring force allowing entrappee member 13 to move axially through the chamber from open position towards the entrapper member 11. Creating an entrapment of the entrappee member 13, which drops the vacuum force acting at the edge of the suction line.
According to the invention the entrapper member 11 has grooves 20 around the edge and does not provide fluid-tight sealing engagement that allows some fluid to pass through to the pump suction chamber. Maintaining some level of liquid in the impeller and seal of the pump. At that point shutting off the pump is necessary to drop the force at the entrapper member 11. Allowing spring force 14 which is secured to shaft 15 by means of an adjustable collar and guide cover member 5 to return the entrappee member 13 to the open position. At that moment locking member 18 has to be released, with the use of an internal spring, locking detent element in the locking groove member 19. Release shaft member 15 by pulling detent element against spring pressure to return the entrappee member 13 to the open position.
To increase the effectiveness of this device, it has an optional threaded port 8 for the installation of a momentary on-off switch, which opens electric circuit to the pump. Which has to comply with local electrical code enforcement.
In relation to everything explained. I feel it is important to explain the advantages and alternatives this device possesses.
1. Low production cost.
2. Quick-Acting response.
3. Quick and simple installation on running systems.
4. Low and quick maintenance.
5. Self actuating without external assistance.
6. Introduction in the internal pump""s body. Allowing for better effectiveness.
7. Permits installation in dual suction systems.
8. Optional electrical switch is a low cost momentary on-off switch, which has to comply with local electrical code enforcement.
9. Contributes to the attempted of preventing fatalities.
10. Allows being installed 90 degree or straight.
11. Does not contain any element that places anyone""s lives in danger.
12. Can be installed in any position, in or out of the water.